majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Gakuran
Gakuran, or Youran in the second season, is a primary character in Majisuka Gakuen and a main character of Majisuka Gakuen 2. Her name was mentioned to be Miyazawa Sae in episode 3 of the first season, and that she was in her second year in Group A (2-A). She is portrayed by Miyazawa Sae. Appearance and Personality Though biologically female, Gakuran believes herself to be male, thus why she acts, talks and dresses like one. At her first introduction Gakuran was at first cocky, and thought that fighting was simply a load of fun. This changed when she met Maeda, as she decided afterwards to be more serious, showing strong loyalty to those close to her. She fell in love with Maeda as well, and is on first name terms with her in season 2. Gakuran has short dark hair that is kept back by a large black bandana. She wears a the school uniform of a boy (gakuran), a black jacket along with trousers and a grey shirt. In Majisuka Gakuen 2, she has become a senior and wears street clothes, hence the change of her name to Youran (Gakuran combined with Youfuku, meaning clothes). Her hair is gelled and combed away from her face. She wears a long black coat, black trousers, a white shirt, and bowling shoes. History Nothing is really known about Gakuran's past, but she is known throughout Majisuka Gakuen for believing herself to be male. Majisuka Gakuen Gakuran stalks Daruma (at first thought to be Maeda) and returns Maeda's nursing book, which she had lost. Daruma, having the feeling that someones been watching them automatically accuses Gakuran of stalking them. Gakuran later comes in to save them but Maeda simply walks off. Daruma confronts Gakuran about her stalking Maeda. Gakuran asks Daruma how much does she see in Maeda on which she answers. Gakuran in jealousy later confronts Maeda and challenges her to fight for Daruma. Maeda declines and walks off, even when Gakuran told her that she was throwing away her friend. Maeda finally fights Gakuran when she said that Maeda was "not serious". Gakuran manages to corner Maeda but is finally defeated after she gives her a 1 inch punch. Gakuran then falls in love with Maeda and confesses her love to her when they were yet again confronted by Yabakune. Maeda becomes deeply confused by this and ends up leaving with Daruma who comments that Gakuran "changes her mind quickly". Gakuran appears a few episodes later when she is asked by Daruma to help Maeda by defeating Black along with the Kabuki Sisters. Even though it was four on one, Black quickly knocks them down. After a long fight, Daruma managed to rip off Black's necklace, distracting her allowing Gakuran and the Kabuki Sisters to finish her off. Daruma then announces that the four of them are Maeda's four heavenly queens and each one eats their chicken wing of victory whilst Maeda happily watches. Later though each one of Maeda's allies get attacked (except Daruma) by Gekikara. Gakuran is seriously injured by her after being atatcked by the pool, having her bandanna taken. Gakuran along with Ookabuki help Maeda in defeating Gekikara. Gakuran then appears in the last episode of the season, sitting one one of the chairs and greeting Maeda and Daruma at the graduation ceremony. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Gakuran becomes the second of the four heavenly queens of the new Rappapa. She renames herself Youran, but is still referred to as Gakuran by the other members of Rappapa. In the second season, it is shown Gakuran has become wildly popular in Majisuka Gakuen, even having a fan club of girls. Due to Maeda's absence for most of the season she seems to have shifted her affections to Gekikara. She also has a brief moment with Shaku in the hospital, but she doesn't form a steady relationship with either. {more to be done} Trivia *She has a large face fetish which is why she stalked Daruma in episode 3 Gallery snapshot20100130214754.jpg snapshot20100130213332.jpg 20100221_946439.jpg snapshot20100130214432.jpg snapshot20100130214609.jpg vlcsnap-03328.jpg vlcsnap-03335.jpg vlcsnap-03308.jpg vlcsnap-03319.jpg gakuran_1.png 03.jpg|Gakuran as she appears in Majisuka Gakuen 2 majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-01-006196.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-01-015979.jpg 110429-majisuka-gakuen-2-ep03-024914.jpg 110429-majisuka-gakuen-2-ep03-026274.jpg 110429-majisuka-gakuen-2-ep03-027248.jpg 110429-majisuka-gakuen-2-ep03-028054.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep04-mp4_snapshot_14-41_2011-05-14_19-09-02.png majisuka-gakuen-2-ep04-mp4_snapshot_22-24_2011-05-14_19-23-27.png majisuka-gakuen-ep-06-ts_snapshot_05-03_2011-05-14_17-13-18.jpg majisuka-gakuen-ep-06-ts_snapshot_29-59_2011-05-14_17-37-54.jpg majisuka-gakuen-ep-06-ts_snapshot_32-05_2011-05-14_18-08-32.jpg Category:Characters Category: Majijo Student